Misaki Harada
This article is about 'Misaki Harada' for the teacher click this link Misaki. Misaki Harada (Harada Misak''i 原田 美咲?) is a middle school student in Gakuen Alice and is in the Special Ability class. She's close friends with Tsubasa and claims she does not have feelings for him. Misaki is also a part of Watching Over Ruka Group with Tsubasa. Misaki is voiced by Marina Inoue in the anime. Appearance and Personality Misaki's layered hair just rests a bit below her shoulder and her bangs are split in the middle. Her hair is carmine pink in the anime, but in the manga it is more pale red in color. She is mostly seen with her hair down. Her eye color is a bit inconsistent as well. While her eyes in the anime appear brownish-pink, her eyes are officially addressed red in the manga. She has fair skin and a slim body. As a middle school student, she wears the standard female uniform, consisting of a black cardigan with blue trimmings, a blue ribbon and plaid mini-skirt, and knee-length boots. In the early chapters of the manga, Misaki is seen wearing black shorts. Unlike most girls, Misaki prefers to tuck out her white shirt. Misaki surprisingly has a complex personality. Fiery, confrontational, strong-willed, and brash, she is a girl you would not want to mess with. However, she is very loyal and caring to her friends. In contrast to her slim features, she actually possesses great strength and resistance, which she is famous for aside from her good looks. Compared to the carefree Tsubasa Ando, Misaki is the more authoritative of the two. She can be quite a sensible person, though she will not hesitate to kick and punch Tsubasa when she thinks he's acting unreasonable. She is highly upbeat and humorous in her own way. She has also displayed great self-control and maturity, best shown during the time Tsubasa disappeared. Though gravely worried about him, she still manages to comfort Mikan. In his absence, Misaki takes over the responsibility of taking care of Mikan, acting like an older sister as she often does. A bit of a tomboy, Misaki dislikes going to girlish festivities like the Hana Hime Festival, and shows open disdain for girls who waste their time fussing over their looks. Story Misaki makes her debut by hitting Tsubasa with a paint can when he comes in late and tells him that he should of come early so that they could prepare for the welcome party for Mikan Sakura. She then sees a bewildered Mikan, realizing right away that she is the new student. Misaki, and everyone in the Special Ability Class, welcomes Mikan with open arms, and Mikan quickly warms up to them. When Mikan asks Misaki about their teacher, Misaki tells her that Nodacchi has a Time-Tripping Alice and he always flies off in either the past or the future, so he's always absent. During the Alice Festival, Misaki is dressed in a revealing Arabian costume. She is one of the characters in the RPG game where she'll ask the player to choose which was the real Misaki. With the use of her Doppelganger Alice, players find it hard to tell who is who. She later dances with Tsubasa at the dance, but claims that they are not a couple (much to Tsubasa's dismay), as he has a crush on her. Along with this, Tsubasa has hinted to her several times about it, yet she has either ignored it or shot it down. ]She plays a minor role in the Hana Hime arc where she was the many girls who were invited, during this party she tied her hair up for the event and dressed in a kimono. Later she and Tsubasa would be followed by Nobara Ibaragi and don't know what do about this sitution. When Nobara runs off after Mikan saw her other personality, Nobara comes across Misaki and Tono. When the Special Ability class cleans up their classroom, they find a doodle of Yuka and her teacher. This starts a family tree game where Tono puts Misaki and Tsubasa as husband and wife. Misaki gets angry at him, but gets over it when Tsubasa suggests to make Ruka their kid. At the Sports Festival, Misaki is in the red team and participates in the obstacle race. During her turn, Misaki uses her Doppelganger Alice to distract the giant plant. At the cosplay stage, she gets dressed into a bikini (that resembles Lum's costume in Urusei Yatsura) which causes her to hit Tsubasa when he stares at her and won't take the baton. Her bikini-clad form also earned several stares from other guys as well. to run away to Hana Hime den where he would likely be safe. She and the others are captured, and are put inside a prison, where she witnesses Luna say she has taken control over Subaru Imai. Megane says that Misaki and any others who helped who helped the escape are being turned into soldiers by Luna Koizumi. Alice and Abilities Misaki has the Doppelganger Alice. It is an Alice of self-replication, a process by which she can make copies of herself. Her power is not limited only to creating perfect duplicates of herself, but also all the items on her person (clothing, shoes, etc.). Each of the duplicates carries very distinct personality individually. She can absorb her doppelganger back into herself at will, which also makes her gain the memories, knowledge, and skills of the duplicate. The extent of how many doppelgangers Misaki can produce is currently unknown, though she is seen capable of producing a large number of her copies. Even without her Alice, Misaki is a formidable opponent. She is an accomplished hand-to-hand combatant in Alice Academy. She has been shown to take down men bigger than her without breaking a sweat. Her Alice greatly compliments her fighting abilities, which makes her even proficient in battle. Relationships Tsubasa Andou ''Main article: ''[[Tsubasa Ando|''Tsubasa Ando]] Misaki shares a strong, unique and dynamic relationship with Tsubasa. Though many times Tsubasa has hinted or said that he likes Misaki, she always ignores it or puts it down. But it is also hinted that she likes him because the previous year prior to the story, she danced the final dance with Tsubasa, and it is tradition for the girl to propose and the boys chooses to accept or not. Nonoko Ogasawara and Anna Umenomiya have commented how much they act like a married couple. Whether she likes him more than a friend or not, she feels that it's troublesome to have such feelings for him. They are bickering adversaries to a certain extent, but the two have a deep understanding of each other. Mikan Sakura Main article:''Mikan Sakura'' As one of Mikan's most trusted seniors, Misaki is protective of Mikan. She has never displayed any brash attitude or dislike with Mikan. When Mikan is introduced to the Special Ability Class, Misaki and her other classmates welcome the young girl with open arms. Mikan is more of a younger sibling to her but considers her as a valuable friend. When Tsubasa suddenly disappears, Misaki puts her worries aside to comfort Mikan. She also defends Mikan from students who were under the control of Luna Koizumi by beating them up. On the other hand, Mikan has shown great respect and admiration for Misaki, looking up to her like an older sister. She finds Misaki comfortable to be with, like Tsubasa, and the two share a good relationship. When Misaki was about to get attacked by Luna's manipulated student, Mikan goes out of her way to protect her. Category:Female Character Category:Character Category:Alice Category:Doppelganger Alice